


Beach

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I love beaches. I really want to go back to one, one day. If I could, I want to live somewhere where it's always spring like and have beaches. Man I love beaches. Here is an on the spot head canon, Pyrrha loves beaches and hasn't been one since she went to school to become a huntress. She also lived near one as a child and her mother would take her there every so often. Nora on the other hand, has never been to one and Pyrrha thought of a great date idea and took her to one. She had a blast.





	Beach

Pyrrha felt the cool breeze flow through her hair. She looked over to the ocean, seeing that sun was slowly descending the sky. She smiled. It was beautiful. She loved feeling the soft sand between her toes. 

"Pyrrha!" Nora yelled. 

She looked towards her. She was in the ocean, waving at her. 

"Come here! The water feel nice and cool!" 

She chuckled. She walked over to her, standing a few feet away from her. 

"How does it feel?" 

"Amazing. It's been a long time since I have been to a beach." 

"Really?" 

"Is it so surprising that I have been to one?" 

"No! I'm just shocked it took a while to get here again." 

"Heh." 

Pyrrha then splashed some water to her. Nora giggled and did the same. The two went into a little water fight. Pyrrha was happy that this wasn't like their intense training. The two kept laughing and playing around. Nora got distracted when she found a really cool sea shell. She dove into the water, drenching Pyrrha. She laughed some more. She was curious to what she found. She came back up and showed her the shell. 

"Wow! Look at this." She said, getting closer to her. 

"This is beautiful. The red and blue together." 

"Oh! I have a great idea!" 

"What would that be?" 

"We can collect sea shells!" 

"That sounds...Fun." 

The two looked around in the ocean, not finding very many in the water. The two walked back to the shore. The two walked along the beach, searching for any sea shells that they could find. Pyrrha looked at the ocean one last time. It was nighttime. It was even more beautiful than when it was at dusk. She smiled, the cool air felt even nicer too. 

"Pyrrha!" Nora yelled again. 

"Hm?" Pyrrha asked. 

"Look! I found all of these shells!" 

She walked to her again. She was surprised at how many shells she found. She found a bucket full of them. The two walked back to their dorm. Pyrrha took a quick shower to get all of the sand off of herself. While Nora was waiting for her to get out. She made her a necklace out of the shells she found. She smiled at her when she came out. She held up to her to show her what she made. 

"Beautiful. The colors are so well blended together." Pyrrha said. 

"I made this for you!" Nora said. 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yes!" 

"Thank you." 

Pyrrha took it from her. She messed with it when Nora was elsewhere. She was thrilled to get this. She really wanted to go back to the beach again and hopefully make something for Nora.

**Author's Note:**

> I love beaches. I really want to go back to one, one day. If I could, I want to live somewhere where it's always spring like and have beaches. Man I love beaches. Here is an on the spot head canon, Pyrrha loves beaches and hasn't been one since she went to school to become a huntress. She also lived near one as a child and her mother would take her there every so often. Nora on the other hand, has never been to one and Pyrrha thought of a great date idea and took her to one. She had a blast.


End file.
